A type of endoprosthesis device, commonly referred to as a stent, may be placed or implanted within a vein, artery or other tubular body organ for treating occlusions, stenoses, or aneurysms of a vessel by reinforcing the wall of the vessel or by expanding the vessel. Stents have been used to treat dissections in blood vessel walls caused by balloon angioplasty of the coronary arteries as well as peripheral arteries and to improve angioplasty results by preventing elastic recoil and remodeling of the vessel wall. Two randomized multicenter trials have recently shown a lower restenosis rate in stent treated coronary arteries compared with balloon angioplasty alone (Serruys, P W et al. New England Journal of Medicine 331: 489-495, 1994, Fischman, D L et al. New England Journal of Medicine 331: 496-501, 1994). Stents have been successfully implanted in the urinary tract, the bile duct, the esophagus and the tracheo-bronchial tree to reinforce those body organs, as well as implanted into the neurovascular, peripheral vascular, coronary, cardiac, and renal systems, among others. The term “stent” as used in this Application is a device which is intraluminally implanted within bodily vessels to reinforce collapsing, dissected, partially occluded, weakened, diseased or abnormally dilated or small segments of a vessel wall.
One of the drawbacks of conventional stents is that they are generally produced in a straight tubular configuration. The use of such stents to treat diseased vessels at or near a bifurcation (branch point) of a vessel may create a risk of compromising the degree of patency of the primary vessel and/or its branches, or the bifurcation point and also limits the ability to insert a second stent into the side branch if the result of treatment of the primary, or main, vessel is suboptimal. Suboptimal results may occur as a result of several mechanisms, such as displacing diseased tissue, plaque shifting, vessel spasm, dissection with or without intimal flaps, thrombosis, and embolism.
The risk of branch compromise is increased generally in two anatomical situations. First, a side branch may be compromised when there is a stenosis in the origin of the side branch. Second, when there is an eccentric lesion at the bifurcation site, asymmetric expansion can cause either plaque shifting or dissection at the side branch origin. There are reports of attempts to solve this problem by inserting a balloon into the side branch through the struts of a stent deployed in the main branch spanning the bifurcation point; however, this technique carries the risk of balloon entrapment and other major complications (Nakamura, S. et al., Catheterization and Cardiovascular Diagnosis 34: 353-361 (1995)). Moreover, adequate dilation of the side branch is limited by elastic recoil of the origin of the side branch. In addition, insertion of a traditional stent into a main vessel spanning a the bifurcation point may pose a limitation to blood flow and access to the side branch vessel. The term “stent jail” is often used to describe this concept. In this regard, the tubular slotted hinged design of the Palmaz-Schatz intracoronary stent, in particular, is felt to be unfavorable for lesions with a large side branch and is generally believed to pose a higher risk of side branch vessel entrapment where the stent prevents or limits access to the side branch. Id.
One common procedure for intraluminally implanting a stent is to first open the relevant region of the vessel with a balloon catheter and then place the stent in a position that bridges the treated portion of the vessel in order to prevent elastic recoil and restenosis of that segment. The angioplasty of the bifurcation lesion has traditionally been performed using the “kissing” balloon technique where two guidewires and two balloons are inserted, one into the main branch and the other into the side branch. Stent placement in this situation requires the removal of the guidewire from the side branch and reinsertion through the stent struts, followed by the insertion of a balloon through the struts of the stent along the guidewire. The first removal of the guidewire poses the risk of occlusion of the side branch during the deployment of the stent in the main branch.
In general, when treating a bifurcation lesion using commercially available stents, it is important to cover the origin of the branch because if left uncovered, this area is prone to restenosis. In order to cover the branch origin, conventional stents inserted into the branch must protrude into the lumen of the main artery or vessel from the branch (which may cause thrombosis, again compromising blood flow). Another frequent complication experienced when stenting bifurcated vessels is the narrowing or occlusion of the origin of a side branch spanned by a stent placed in the main branch. Additionally, placement of a stent into a main vessel where the stent partially or completely extends across the opening of a branch makes future access into such branch vessels difficult if not impossible. As a result, conventional stents are often placed into the branch close to the origin, but generally not covering the origin of the bifurcation.
Lastly, conventional stents are difficult to visualize during and after deployment, and in general are not readily imaged by using low-cost and easy methods such as x-ray or ultrasound imaging. While some prior art balloon catheters (and not stents) are “marked” at the proximal and distal ends of the balloon with imageable patches, few stents are currently available which are marked with or which are at least partly constructed of, a material which is imageable by currently known imaging procedures commonly used when inserting the stents into a vessel, such as ultrasound or x-ray imaging. The invention described in this Application would not work with endoscopy as currently used as an imaging method due to size limitations, but future advances in limiting the size of endoscopic imaging devices may in the future make endoscopic imaging compatible with the stents of the invention.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved stent apparatuses, most particularly for applications within the cardiac, coronary, renal, peripheral vascular, gastrointestinal, pulmonary, urinary and neurovascular systems and the brain which 1) completely covers the bifurcation point of bifurcation vessels; 2) may be used to treat lesions in one branch of a bifurcation while preserving access to the other branch for future treatment; 3) allows for differential sizing of the stents in a bifurcated stent apparatus even after the main stent is implanted; 4) may be delivered intraluminally by catheter; 5) may be used to treat bifurcation lesions in a bifurcated vessel where the branch vessel extends from the side of the main vessel; and 6) is marked with, or at least partly constructed of, material which is imageable by commonly used intraluminal catheterization visualization techniques including but not limited to ultrasound or x-ray.